Brolicious
by Chocobag
Summary: Billy accidentally casts a love spell on Spencer and gets infected himself. (NSFW)


"Come on brodini!" Billy said as he looked up from Spencer's bed with a cheesy grin on his blue face. "Your parents have hit the road and we're ... wait for it ..." Billy slowly motioned his clenched fists up and down then let out a "HOME ALONE AND FREE TO PARTY!" Billy stuck a party whistle into Spencer's mouth and his own and blew on it as it made a noise. "Yeaaah, haha ..." Spencer said in a sarcastic tone "I ... I don't think so. I promised my parents I wouldn't fill the pool with jelly again so ..." Spencer took the party whistle out of his mouth and threw it away as he walked over to his computer.

Billy's eyes started filling with tears as the whistle fell out of his mouth. "B-but brodinski" He said as he floated over to Spencer "Y-you're joking ... right?" He pointed to Spencer with two fingers and a smile on his face. Spencer looked over at him and shook his head. "B-but I promise I won't fill the pool with jelly this time!" He said, getting down on his ghostly legs as he started to beg. "I won't, I won't, I won't!" Spencer looked at Billy again as he rolled his eyes and gave in "Fiiiine! Just remember what I said or else." Billy did a fist pump and should "Yeeeeaaahh!" as he slapped Spencer's chair and it spun around. Spencer was sent flying into his bed and knocked some of his clothes down from his shelves.

"Whoops" Billy said as he floated over to see if Spencer was okay "You alright brodacious?" Spencer coughed as he moved a blanket from his face "Yeah, I ... think ..." Spencer said as he stared at Billy soothingly. Billy looked behind him, then back at Spencer "Whoa, you sure? Looks like you hit your head pretty hard, brodango." Billy floated closer to Spencer and knocked on his forehead a few times. Spencer grabbed Billy's hand as he was about to knock on his forehead again and said "No, but did you hit your head when you fell from heaven?" Spencer batted his eyes at Billy. Billy looked around again then back at Spencer "Man, you did hit your noggin pretty hard there." Billy's head jerked back a bit suddenly as he realized what Spencer said. "Wait, huh? Did you just hit on me brojangles?" Billy looked confused as he glanced at Spencer again. Spencer was still holding Billy's hand, he was caressing it as he looked Billy in the eyes and said "I never told you this but ... I'm your number 1 fan Cobra ..." Spencer took Billy's other hand. Billy looked around the room again then said "Okay so you were talking to me ..." He said in a shocked tone as he tried to escape Spencer's grasp. "I don't think the Cobra likes this ...!" Spencer eased in on Billy's face with his eyes closed and lips puckered up. Billy backed his head away slowly as Spencer got closer. "Brroooo, this is getting pretty weeeeeiiirrrddd" He said "W-whatchaya dooooin' theeeerrree?" Spencer then locked lips with Billy and his eyes widened and his pupils suddenly changed purple.

Billy felt dizzy as he looked at Spencer "Whoa, brostein ..." He batted his eyes at Spencer as he popped a mint into his mouth "I never realized how good you were ..." Billy licked his lips as he started removing Spencer's shirt. "Ohh Billy ..." Spencer said softly "Please ... be gentle ..." He bit his lip as he turned around in the pile of clothes to lay on his stomach. Billy grabbed Spencer's waist and kissed him on the neck while floating above him "You got it brodacious ..." Billy's lips trailed down Spencer's neck as he continued to smother him in smooches, he could hear Spencer squealing with every kiss. Billy let go of Spencer's waist as he got into something more comfortable. It wasn't hard to change clothes as a ghost. He immediately transformed into his bathing suit of all things and then went to lay down with Spencer. "You dig this, brottie?" Billy put his thumb inside the top his bathing suit, easing it down a bit "Or would you rather see me in my birthday suit, bro ...?" Spencer could feel his boner rising as Billy inched his orange bathing suit down further. "Just do it!" He begged "I wanna get a look at that cobra of yours ..." Spencer grabbed Billy's bathing suit and ripped it off. Billy put a warm smile on his face as he looked at Spencer "Now it's your turn to do it ..." He said in a mocking tone of voice as he floated up and put his hands on Spencer's shoulders. Billy's cock was directly in front of Spencer's face.

Spencer could feel the cool ectoplasm emitting from Billy's pacakge. It was like spraying your face with air freshener. "Go ahead, Spenc ..." Billy taunted him by waving his erect cock in Spencer's face "Groupie me up ..." Billy motioned the tip of cock towards Spencer's lips. Spencer willingly opened his mouth as Billy shoved his ghostly meat into Spencer's mouth. Spencer could taste Billy's ecto-sweat as he sucked on his cock. It was cool and refreshing like mouthwash because he was reluctant to swallow some of it. Billy thrust his dick in and out of Spencer's mouth as Spencer slowly began to roll his eyes and make muffled moans and groans.

Billy bit his lip as he put his hand on top of Spencer's head, still thrusting his dick in and out of Spencer's mouth. Spencer was speeding up now, he wanted Billy to cum all over his face and inside his mouth. Spencer suddenly put his hands on Billy's waist, forcing Billy's dick deeper into his throat as they both thrusted at the same time. Billy was trying to hold back but he could feel his toes curl and he felt like he was going to pass out. Spencer's face was bright red and he was sweating, his lips were dripping with ectoplasm and sloshed with each thrust Billy made. Billy let out a grunt then said "Br-bro ... Bro ... BRO! ... OH, BRO! BRO!" He uncurled his toes and let everything out. Billy's cock blasted semen all over Spencer's gums as he was about to float to the ground. He finished blowing his load on Spencer's face then finally crashed to the ground slowly with a faint "Brrrradical ..." Spencer finally closed his mouth as he swallowed the ecto-cum and used his fingers to get the remains off of his face. Spencer let out a sigh of relief after swallowing Billy's load then slowly glanced down at Billy who gave him a thumbs up. "Broadtrail ..." Billy said softly "That was sick ..." Billy lowered his thumb and put it in his mouth. He rolled over to his side as he closed his eyes. Spencer smiled at Billy as his pupils returned to normal.


End file.
